villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorp
Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown in the series. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. When coming to fight, he transforms into a human-scorpion. Although they do not get along too well at first, he gradually becomes friends with Bunbee saying he was a good man before going to fight Pretty Cure 5 one last time. At Scorp's final defeat he reverted to his human form and whispered "Farewell...Bunbee". His last episode was episode 11. Appearance Scorp's human form is that of an adult male with dark complexion somewhat. His eyes bright red like his hair, but of a darker color. He wears a navy suit with brown leather straps numerous. He always wears a red scarf around his neck and his hand gloves they hide only halfway. His boots are also blue with brown leather straps. In his monstrous form, Scorp is a scorpion-like humanoid. Your body is purple with red frames and hooks yellow orange chest. In the back of his helmet has a spur of scorpion that uses both to attack and to trap people. On the eyes wearing a green visor where your eyes are, however, when angry eyes increase, and is seen to take shape when the viewer increased. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Scorp first appears when Shiro and Nozomi are in the belfry and he just rescued his letter. Scorp usually work with Shiro to notify you if you have seen lately some important treasure, however at that time, he tries to hide the compact de la Rosa. But Nozomi, Scorp is taught and asked for it but this is not to take it. The villain's attacks two throwing Syrup vacuum but is transformed and takes away Nozomi. Scorp pursues until fall makes Syrup and others arrive. They begin to run because it can not be transformed to the five lights appear and become re Cure Pretty 5. After a brief battle, Scorp decides to leave and try again later and will inform Anacondy Eternal. There he meets Bunbee, the new worker, although the principle ignores his warnings about the Pretty Cure and again go for them. Taking advantage Nozomi, Kokoda and Shiro are alone attacks them with a shelf Hoshina. Dream gets invoked then his attack "Shooting Star Pretty Cure" making Scorp leave. Later Bunbee asks for help to make his report with his name calling him mistaking Scorn, Stamp, Slipper, Skunk and Slump. Scorp leaves angry and sends another asphalt Hoshina against Pretty Cure. Try to catch a flight Syrup but this is a script for give Urara while girls face him. They are about to be defeated when Syrup and Urara appear. Lemonade gets invoked his attack "Pretty Cure Prism Chain" destroying Hoshina. Having rejected their reports Anacondy, Scorp decides to go back and finds Rin is going to look a fumble. He turns the ball into a Hoshina and is about to beat Rouge except for the appearance of Syrup. Scorp learns that King Donuts is in the compact and tries to get it but the other Pretty Cure not allow. Try to beat Rouge saying you can not do anything alone but with the support of the other, this gets invoked "Pretty Cure Fire Strike". To get a win, Scorp started studying the book of treasures and discover that the bell is one of them. However, a bird that has his nest gets contact the Pretty Cure. When they come, Scorp Syrup offers to come back to work for them but ultimately rejects this. They get away with their Hoshina of Scorp hydrant and leaves. In Eternal, Bunbee offers some cakes to see how tired he is about to do the reports, making Scorp think that if you are so relaxed to be very powerful. Later, when going to the office sees Anacondy Bunbee eavesdropping commenting is something of an underground warehouse. Scorp explains that this is where they send their losers to walk endless maze of despair. Therefore, we proposed that work Bunbee together and devise a plan to kidnap Coco and Natts. They're about to get when Milky Rose first appears disrupting their plans. Returning Eternal, tells Anacondy has been transferred, Scorp getting angry because it was he who found her. He decides to go one last time against Pretty Cure and takes leave of Bunbee saying that's a good man. Appearing in Natts House, Scorp removes his visor transforming into a developed form. You are about to overcome when Kururmi Mimino appears and shows like Milky Rose. She kills him with his attack "Milky Rose Blizzard" and disappears Scorp saying "Farewell...Bunbee" Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid